High on Sugar
by shiroirukaze
Summary: [TezuFuji][GP] What happens when Fuji decided to try drinking Ponta? Definetely out of the rest of his team mates' expectations!


**Title**: High on Sugar

**Author**: shiroirukaze

**Rating**: T

**Pairing(s):** TezuFuji, OishiEiji, with mentions of Ryoma, Momoshiro, Inui

**Disclaimer**: Prince of Tennis does not belong to me

**A/N**: was actually meant to be a short TezuFuji drabble but it turned out like this. got the idea after I finished 2 cans of Melon Cream-soda Fanta. enjoy thanx for reading and reviewing. apologies if there are any grammar mistakes.

* * *

"Ne Echizen, how does Grape Ponta tastes like?" Fuji asked Ryoma while they were changing into their uniforms in the clubhouse. Ryoma blinked and stared at his senior. Why Fuji is asking about Ponta all of a sudden? And the cheerful grin on Fuji's face made Ryoma think twice about how he is going to answer that question.

"It is sweet, senpai," he answered casually as he finished buttoning his shirt, grabbed his tennis bag and walked out of the door. He didn't stay around to wait for Momoshiro resulting a half-buttoned shirted Momo sprinting across the room to chase after him. Fuji smiled at Momoshiro's antics and as he stared at the discarded Ponta can in the wastepaper basket, a brilliant plan came across his mind. Yes, he should try and do it. Besides there are no known side effects known. His grin grew wider.

Halfway across the room, Tezuka noticed the difference in Fuji. He has never seen Fuji grinning from ear to ear like that before. Fuji must have been thinking something funny or interesting. He shrugged off his uneasiness and walked out of the room.

"Morning, Echizen!" Momoshiro greeted Ryoma as they bumped into each other at the vending machine. He ruffled through Ryoma's hair as the younger one bent down to retrieve the Grape Ponta from the machine and gave him a scowl before downing the sugary drink.

"Echizen, it is not healthy to drink juice so early in the morning," he said to which Ryoma never reply and walked off.

"Oi, Echizen! Don't just walk off like that without saying anything. It is for your own good too, you know," Momoshiro ran after Ryoma, missing the next person approaching the vending machine.

Fuji stands in front of the vending machine, inserts some coins and makes his selection. He opens the can and took a sip. It was surprisingly delicious. He puts in more coins and Fuji ended up finishing 10 cans. Minutes later, Inui's surprised look when they bumped into each other along the corridors confirmed his plan's success. He greeted Inui happily, waved the can in the air and walked into his classroom with the plastic bag filled with empty Ponta cans as the lunch-time bell rang.

"There is 79 that Fuji is high on sugar from the drink," Inui mumbles as he writes everything down in the notebook.

Just 2 classes away, Eiji was having a hard time trying to calm Fuji down. Usually it was him who will be fidgeting in his seat, doodles something in Fuji's notebook when the teacher wasn't looking and shares interesting cake recipes with his partner but Fuji went the extra mile. He actually writes poems in Eiji's notebook in today's after-lunchtime lessons. Eiji lets out a sigh and wonders how Tezuka managed to deal with Fuji everyday during their last summer vacation.

"Eiji, I was looking all over for you. Why are you late….Fuji?" Oishi's worries for Eiji turning up late during the afternoon tennis practice dissipated when he saw Fuji clinging onto his doubles partner and Eiji has a tired look on his face.

"Ah, Oishi. I am so sorry for making Ei-kun late for today's practice. You see…" What Fuji wanted to say was immediately blocked out by Tezuka's shouts of "Fuji! Eiji! 20 laps each for being late for practice!"

"I'll tell you later, Oishi," Fuji continued as both he and Eiji begin their runs around the courts. Oishi was left with a puzzled look while Tezuka had a feeling that he should have done something yesterday in the clubhouse. It wasn't normal for Fuji and Eiji to be late for practices as they were known for being the early-birds since first grade.

"Why should I be running laps when I am not late?" Eiji grumbled to himself but was overheard by Fuji who was running beside him.

Fuji smiled and gave Eiji a bear hug in the middle of their run. Eiji froze in his tracks and both of them tumbled onto the ground with the tensai on top of the acrobatic player.

"Ouch!" Eiji screamed and that was enough to alert the other players on the courts. Oishi quickly rushed over to check on Eiji's conditions, which is not serious fortunately, while Fuji helped Eiji up on his feet.

"Nya Fujiko! What did you do that for?" Eiji squeals as Oishi checks the bruises on his palms and smoothening his jersey. Fuji just smiled cheerfully.

"Both of you, another 20 laps for not being serious!" Tezuka barked as he walked away, satisfied that Eiji didn't suffer serious injuries and pondered more on Fuji's weird actions. Eiji glared at Fuji before continuing his laps while Oishi observed his two schoolmates with a worried look. There is something about Fuji today that made him extra worried.

"Tezuka. I believe that 98 you are wondering what happened to Fuji and that 99.9 I have the answers," Inui approached Tezuka with his notebook with a smiling face. Tezuka stared at Inui and was frozen for a few minutes after Inui revealed what he has just found out. Ignorance is bliss but unfortunately for Tezuka, he can't do that with the Nationals only a few weeks away. Therefore he decided that he would take the necessary actions to overcome this.

"Nya Oishii Fujiko is acting all weird today. I don't want to sit beside him in class anymore," Eiji clinged onto Oishi as they both walked out of the school after practice. The rest of the regulars had gone back, leaving only Tezuka and Fuji in the clubhouse.

"Fuji, about what happened today, I think In…" Tezuka stared to say but was the words were stuck at his throat when Fuji suddenly turned around with his shirt half-buttoned, revealing the tensai's smooth collarbone and a little of his middle torso which sent shivers down Tezuka's spines. Fuji walked towards the shocked Tezuka and planted his lips on Tezuka's which the captain devoured totally, feeling the after-taste of the drink the tensai had earlier. Tezuka decided that Fuji high on sugar is a not a bad thing after all.

* * *


End file.
